Whimsyshire
right|300px Whimsyshire is an easter egg level in Diablo III, similar to the Secret Cow Level of Diablo II. Gaining entry Whimsyshire can be accessed through the following steps (Note: as they have become account bound, these items cannot be collected from various players). Acquire all items *Black Mushroom — Spawns on the first level of Tristram Cathedral in Act 1. *Leoric's Shinbone — Is located randomly in the fireplace in Leoric's Manor in Act 1. *Liquid Rainbow — Is found in a Mysterious Cave within Dahlgur Oasis. The cave is opened by Zaven the Alchemist after he has been saved from a pack of Deathly Haunts. The item is located within a Mysterious Chest. Neither Zaven nor the chest are guaranteed to appear. *Wirt's Bell — Sold by Squirt the Peddler in Hidden Camp in Act 2 for 100,000 gold. *Gibbering Gemstone — Dropped by Chiltara in level 2 of the Caverns of Frost in Act 3. *Plan: Staff of Herding — Dropped randomly by Izual or Diablo in Act 4. ''NOTE: Make sure you have all of the Items listed above IN your inventory when you go to kill Izual.'' Build Staff of Herding *Teach Haedrig how to build the Staff of Herding. The recipe includes all of the items mentioned previously, plus a one-time cost of 50,000 gold. Talk to the Ghost of the Cow King *Put the Staff of Herding in your inventory (it's not necessary to equip it). Note that the staff is permanent and it is not consumed; in fact, you can replay the Whimsyshire level as many times as you like. *If necessary, change quest and select Act I (e.g. "A Shattered Crown" or later). *Go to New Tristram ( ) and head north-east down Old Tristram Road, hugging the east wall. There should be a Skeletal Corpse (of a cow) and a rift in one of the crevices in the ground. If you have the Staff, the Ghost of the Cow King will appear with a quest indicator above his head. Once finished, click on the rift which should be now glowing rainbow colors, to enter Whimsyshire. *The difficulty of Whimsyshire is one notch higher than the one you are playing; i.e. if you are playing mode expect Whimsyshire difficulty to be about . Higher difficulty levels To access Whimsyshire on higher difficulties (nightmare, hell, inferno), the Staff of Herding must be upgraded. To do so, plans must be acquired from the quartermaster near your followers in Bastion's Keep in Act IV, but you must defeat Azmodan on the difficulty above the plan you wish to acquire before the merchant will sell it (i.e. kill Azmodan on Hell to purchase the Nightmare plan). However, for Inferno plan, you have to complete the game on Inferno difficulty. Only the previous Staff of Herding is required to craft the newer staff, but it costs a substantial amount of gold (200,000 for nightmare, 500,000 for hell and 1,000,000 for inferno). Once you have upgraded your staff, it can still be used to access the lower difficulties. Once upgraded, the name of the staff will change. Names for specific difficulties: *Normal: Staff of Herding *Nightmare: Nightmarish Staff of Herding :Requires that you are on Prime Evil of Nightmare Mode. Costs 20,000 Gold for plans and 200,000 to make. *Hell: Hellish Staff of Herding :Requires that you are on Prime Evil of Mode. Costs 50,000 Gold for plans and 500,000 to make. *Inferno: Infernal Staff of Herding :Requires that you are on Prime Evil of Inferno Mode. Costs 100,000 Gold for plans and 1,000,000 to make. Video Category:Diablo III Category:Easter eggs